User blog:Dabomb217/SaVe mE
I was showering, i am so sorry Jasmine.. I didnt see those messages until you had left. Don't die on me you are the only beacon of hope I have and the best friend I have.. I'm so sorry I didn't see the messages in time and I disn't tell you I was going to shower, if anything happens to you I am placing the blame on myself.. All of it... You spin straw into gold.. (Yes I remember your favorite fairy tale) you don't know how much you mean to me Arty... I need you And if you die, so do I... because I would never be able to dig this grave This song has never had the same meaning as it does now: This song is for you.. if you never come back then we both die young.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuT2mQaTno0 They all know, they all know Sorry, did I wake your dreams? Some questions run too deep We only, only wake up when we sleep Led by the lunar light Trouble's all we find Lost our way tonight Is it something we said? Is it something we said to them? Is it something we said? Save me, I'm trapped in a vile world Save me, where the end game's all the same as every other We're only here to die Save me, I'm losing my only dream Save me, I can use some guiding light Some place to go If you hear me let me know They all know, they all know Ever since the day you left My fate's been set unknown How many years To walk this path alone? So much to see tonight So why'd you close your eyes? Why can't I shut mine? Is it something we did? Is it something we did to them? Is it something we did? Save me, I'm trapped in a vile world Save me, where the endings Are the same as every other We're only here to die Save me, I'm losing my only dream Save me, I can use some guiding light Some place to go If you hear me let me know If you hear me let me know Help me find my way Said help me find my way No pulse inside of me Stone cold lips and heresy All lies into a degree Losing you I wanna be You'll find out, right now He may be out of his mind But someday you will find That sanity has left us all blind And dragged us all behind A moment seen with those eyes Crystal blue disguise They say that all beauty must die I say it just moves on If you'd only open your mind Then someday you will find Insanity left us behind And walk right through the door I can see the picture's clear as yesterday Pictures of my own I can hear the voices begging you to stay But know you're not alone Save me, I'm trapped in a vile world Save me, where the endings Are the same as every other We're only here to die Save me, I'm losing my only dream Save me, I can use some guiding light Some place to go If you hear me let me know If you hear me let me know Tonight we all diE young Tonight we all die young Tonight we all die young Tonight we all die young Tonight we all die young Tonight we all die young Tonight we all die ToNiGht we all die yOunG Category:Blog posts